


［磁雞］In Meinen Träume（在我的夢裡）

by Sophie_610027



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, M/M, UCLsemifinal, according to a photo, post-OLFCB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027
Summary: 歐冠半決賽激情創作附圖
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	［磁雞］In Meinen Träume（在我的夢裡）

**Author's Note:**

> 被一張賽後圖爆擊的我
> 
> 還沒被小天使校對過 她很忙而且快被我煩死了qwq  
> 2020.08.24更 她看了wwwwwwww
> 
> 謝謝看到這篇文的你
> 
> 他們不屬於我也不屬於任何人，在我的世界裡他們屬於彼此

In Meinen Träume

平時最有活力的Joshua癱坐在板凳區。

多麼令人難以置信。

一個來自巴登符騰某個名不見經傳的小鎮、被司圖加特教練認為不夠格升上成年隊的那個男孩。

他做到了。歐冠決賽。

那是他的夢想，在萊比錫看見Guadiola的那一刻，來自西班牙的教練給予的信任與期待讓他瞥見了那個大家夢寐以求的舞台，他突然發現自己或許真的有機會。

他們整個暑假都專注於歐冠。但Joshua有時也想知道，當他們距離那座銀色獎盃只有一步之遙的現在，Thomas、Boa和Manu，可曾在模糊的視野中重疊了那座大力神盃？五年過去，他伴隨這支隊伍走過大換血的陣痛，和一年又一年、苦尋不到合適教練的困境。雖然他的才能被Löw看見，隨之而來的卻是在歐洲杯和世界盃的失利，和緊接著幾位國家隊前輩被迫退役的震撼；一轉眼，他就成了國家隊中出賽次數最多的人之一。

他站在Leon身旁的感覺有多滿足，他就多容易想起他們曾經那麼……不同。Joshua很清楚自己為什麼可以來到這裡，因為沒有身在乙級聯賽且從未贏過任何冠軍錦標的普通球員能得到他的機會。他也清楚表明過，為了贏，他可以踢每個教練希望他踢的位置。

他在球場上激動的情緒此刻是冷靜的。大腦自動回放那些本來能成為第三次和第四次助攻的路徑和能處理得更好的防守動作，Joshua閉上眼睛。缺少了觀眾的球場依然吵雜，他怎樣都無法阻止血液奔騰的陣陣轟鳴聲入侵腦海。

突然透過眼皮的光被黑影擋住，一個溫暖的擁抱沒有絲毫顧忌地進入了他的世界。熟悉的味道、熟悉的動作，Joshua迷離的意識想起，他的夢想裡有他。

這是他到成年隊後的第一場大型賽事決賽，而他們將會在同一個球場上並肩作戰，不被空間阻撓的默契會是最大的利器。

那雙手撫上Joshua的臉，帶著一些草屑。雙脣相接的那一刻，他的世界便靜默了下來，接著是臉頰，最後停在頸側。他們緊緊相擁，彷彿世界只剩下他們兩人。

Oft träume ich von dieser und du bist immer in meinen Träume. (I often dream about these. And you’re always there in my dreams.)

附圖：（手機放不上來先放連結）

<https://ea-sophie610027.tumblr.com/post/627236713118433280>


End file.
